Sometimes she forgets
by Honeycups
Summary: Songfic! “I know Ginsy-Kins, now I know. Even if I was doubtful last weak when you said you’d decided to never break again.” DG one-shot. Fluffy! R&R!


_**Sometimes She Forgets** _

It was a late, but rather warm evening in September. Draco Malfoy was walking rapidly over the grounds, heading for the school with an unpleasant look in his face. He grunted and pulled a hand (the one which didn't held a broom in it) through his silvery hair that sparkled bright in the moonlight.

Suddenly he stopped, remembering the new school rule: from twelve o'clock all entrances would be locked. He swore and sank down by the big oak tree standing beside of him hoping that Blaise would realise where he was and open a window for him.

The full moon shone bright this evening, giving everything a beautiful shimmer (not that Draco laid any notice to beautiful things, except for girls, but it still gave him good feelings) and probably that was the reason of why he suddenly saw a flash of red in the corner of his eye. He knew immediately who it was: the little Weaslette, and followed her with his eyes down to near the lake, where she sat down on a white bench which stood under the flowering jasmine tree.

"What…?" He murmured to himself and stood up, "What is she doing there?"

He slowly rose with his eyes clutched on the lonely girl and decided to find out why. He walked quiet down to her and leaned towards the jasmine tree and put on one of his finest smirks.

"Red," he said, making her turn around in surprise. "what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh just shut up Malfoy," she answered with a sigh and turned her gaze up to the sky. "I'm tired of the game."

"Well, I stopped playing weeks ago, you know that."

Ginny put her hand down next to her on the bench, to indicate that she wanted him to sit down, and when he'd done, she put her head on his shoulder. "Isn't it strange," she said. "that if this would had happened just three months ago, I'd probably asked you to sod off years ago, if you didn't had made me cry already that is."

"Oh, I see…" Draco answered and took her hand in his. "You can't cope with being alone, right?"

"No, that's not it. I just, wanted to watch the stars… they're beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

He snorted. "I don't know, it's just stars, burning globes of gas." He knew that they weren't the reason that had brought her out, but he didn't want to have a fight. He pulled a hand through her auburn hair as she yawned and laid down with her head in his knee.

_If you see her out tonight  
And she tells you that it's just the lights  
That bring her here and not her loneliness  
That's what she says but sometimes she forgets_

"And you Draco?" Ginny said after a moment of silence. "What are you doing here?"

Draco shot her a brow. "Well Weasley, what could I've possibly have been doing dressed for quidditch and with a broom in my hands?"

"Funny Draco, really funny. I'd actually figured that out, but your quidditch practice ended at nine thirty, and now it's half past one."

"Right, Pansy was stalking me, so I broke up with her, for the eleventh time this weak. And then, well I've been strolling around on the grounds until now when I realised the entrance is locked and I can't get inside and then I saw you… the rest you know."

"You're too hard on her."

"I'm a Malfoy Ginny, being hard is what I do." He sighed and closed his tired eyes. "But darling, please, the real reason?"

"What?" Ginny answered as she rose and gave him a killing look. "I've told you why I'm here!"

"Ginny, we're sitting at the lovers bench. You don't go here if you're not with somebody you love, or lonely and heartbroken."

"Sod off Malfoy! I'm not playing that game anymore, what is love more than a shallow, horrible thing that only makes you feel bad?"

She was now standing with her back turned to him, shoving her dislike in a real Weasley-temper-way, and Draco knew that if he'd irritate her more she would explode like a volcano, so he stood up in silence and put his arms around her.

"Don't you understand…?" Ginny whispered weakly. "I'm best on my own, I can't cope with one more guy."

_If she tells you she don't need a man  
She's had all the comfort she can stand  
You best believe every word she says  
But don't give up 'cause sometimes she forgets  
_

"I know Ginsy-Kins, now I know. Even if I was doubtful last weak when you said you'd decided to never break again."

"What? I did?"

_And sometimes she forgets that not too long ago she swore  
She wasn't gonna let her heart be broken anymore_

It wasn't cold outside, but yet Ginny's skin was icing cold, so Draco just kept his arms around her, knowing that if he gave her back all the comfort she'd refused lately she'd be warm again.He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine (just as the tree a few metres away from them) that always would remember him of her beautiful appearance.

He heard how she began humming on a melody, and was sure she was standing with closed eyes, totally forgetting about the stars.

"I will find it Red," He whispered in her ear. "even though you might have thrown away the key. I'm just going to melt you first."

_So now she keeps it locked away  
And it grows colder everyday  
And it won't warm to any man's caress  
That's what she says but sometimes she forgets  
_

Slowly Ginny turned around to face him so close that if the circumstances were different they would have melted to one. "How?" she said quiet as their noses brushed. "wouldn't that be a quite impossible task for the _icy_ prince of Slytherin?"

"Yes but…" Draco answered, and now it was their lips which were so close that if nothing soon happened, they would run out of air due to only being able to breathe in the air the other just had exhaled. So Draco gently pressed his warm, dry lips against her cold but moist. Ginny was ready and returned the kiss less than a second after their meeting and very soon Draco could sense how his warmth was spread to her body and he broke away.

_And sometimes she forgets that not too long ago she swore  
She wasn't gonna let her heart be broken _

Silvery grey met amber brown and everything seemed to have stopped. He cupped her face with his hands and returned the smile on her red lips. "…but with you I can do anything."

"Anything?" Ginny said with a glimpse in her eyes. "Then tell me how you did that."

He laughed. "Maybe tomorrow Red, maybe tomorrow. So, what about the stars?"

_If you see her out tonight  
And she tells you that it's just the lights  
That bring her here and not her loneliness  
That's what she says but sometimes she forgets  
_

"Stars? Please honey, they're just burning globes of gas. What's the point of hurting my back by watching them when the view is billion times better here, in your eyes?"ssss

_Yeah, that's what she says, but sometimes she forgets  
So don't you dare give up 'cause sometimes she forgets_

_

* * *

**JUst something for you.**_

_**PLease review, or better, read my other stories**_

_**Oh, and the song, It's "Sometimes she forgets" by Travis Tritt **  
_


End file.
